Secret Cupid
by AnAquiredPaste
Summary: Long after Marco has left, Janna still feels strong emotions for him and desperately wants to let him go.


Secret Cupid

Before you read:

Unrequited Jannco, fulfilled Starco, kinda lemonish. How's that for a summary?

Just a warning, this story is short and will disappoint you. It doesn't even really have a purpose.

I am completely unqualified to be writing this given the sheer lack of episodes I've seen (edit: At the time of writing, I had only seen random episodes from across the first three seasons). But I'm doing this for passion, for love, and for Nachos. You can't stop me now.

Janna Ordonia prided herself on being Echo Creek High's secret Cupid. _Very_ secret. No one had the slightest clue that she was responsible for almost every single successful relationship at the school. Many of the pranks she pulled had ulterior motives, motives like "getting these two alone" or "putting this guy in a compromising situation that forces him to acknowledge his feelings".

Janna enjoyed the amount of control she had over the students, especially knowing that they were blissfully unaware of her influence. If she wanted to, she could break so many hearts in a single day without much effort.

Yes, Janna really liked this control. But there was one thing she liked more.

Teasing Marco Diaz.

It started so long ago when she found out about his crippling crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas. At first she would mention Jackie's name in conversation when he wasn't expecting, but her teasing evolved early on to include blackmail, casual stealing, and blatant invasion of his privacy. Of course, she never crossed the threshold into abuse; he was her friend, and she cherished that friendship even more than she savored the sight of him getting flustered at whatever she had done to him.

There was something about the way that Marco reacted to her teasing that really sparked her on. How he blushed when she implied what she may or may not have read in his diary, how he freaked out upon finding his keys were mysteriously missing from his pocket, how he nearly fainted when the last spot on the school bus was next to Jackie due to some special arranging Janna had been planning for weeks.

She could tease this boy for the rest of her life and have no regrets.

At least, she thought so, until that day when everything changed. That day when Star Butterfly came to town.

Star was strange. Magic powers and origin aside, she befriended Marco and the change was noticeable. The boy was slowly gaining confidence in himself, and was growing impervious to Janna's teasing, even when she dared to borderline flirt with him.

This was not okay.

It was not okay because she was losing the thing that brought her so much entertainment, even if she had gained some pretty cool experiences in return. Sure, magic was dope and all, but she still felt something was missing.

It was not okay because the idea of Marco, her first and technically only true friend, leaving Echo Creek to rescue Star left her feeling abandoned, forgotten.

It was not okay because she had to watch as Marco gained the confidence to ask out Jackie.

It was not okay because she knew exactly why it bothered her so much.

She was in love with Marco, and she couldn't do anything about it.

All the control over love that she had, and it wouldn't hold a candle to what she knew he felt for that magical princess, even when he was emotionally invested in Jackie.

'Idiot,' she thought to herself. 'You lost your chance before you even had it, all because you didn't want to admit it to yourself.'

So there she was, stuck between the rock that was Diaz' love for another, and the hard place that was her inability to move on. She knew she had to get over him eventually, but there was unfinished business between her and the karate kid who stole her heart.

Standing in his room while his family was out on another one of their 'Diaz Roadtrips', Janna perused the layout of the space that hadn't changed in over 9 years from the first time she stood in that very spot. The bed that was neatly made every single morning. The blue lava lamp that his mother bought him on his 6th birthday. The closet that was always in perfect shape and clearly organized. The laundry hamper that was never more than three quarters full, currently empty. Everything was very distinctly _Marco_ despite him having not stepped foot in this room in nearly two years. This room was a reminder of what Janna had missed out on, and seeing it again gave the girl a somber smile.

She knew now that she would likely never see him again. Marco lived on Mewni now, with _Star_. He was happy. And though Janna knew that those two idiots still haven't admitted their mutual feelings, she knew they were both aware of the others feelings. It was only a matter of time before they made it official, and Marco would eventually become King Butterfly.

It was time for her to move on. She'd wasted enough of her life regretting letting him escape. But she wasn't upset, not really. Janna had lost to perhaps the only person she thought was worthy of the amazing boy she had fallen for. Star really was something else, and Marco deserved her more than someone like Janna.

She hadn't noticed when she had sat on Marco's bed, but since she was already there she had no intention of leaving. Instead, a really bad idea crossed her mind.

'If I'm going to let him go, I can at least have something to remember him by, right?' She lay in the bed. 'A parting gift from Marco. Why not?'

She carefully lifted the blanket and sheets and slid under the covers. Warmth enveloped her body and she sighed. This was the place Marco felt safest as a young child, and now Janna was becoming intimately familiar with that feeling of safety.

She turned onto her side and pressed her cheek into her pillow. She could imagine Marco turning in the bed as he searched for a comfortable position. Her heart fluttered as she combined it with her own placement, the two of them sharing the small bed, bodies pressed together to keep from falling off the sides.

Then she inhaled while flush against the pillow. It was _his_ scent. She squirmed as she breathed him in again and again, she couldn't get enough. 'Careful,' she berated herself, 'go too far and you won't even be able to get over him.'

But she couldn't stop. As she pulled the pillow down toward her body, she shivered lightly at the sensation, the image of Marco's karate-toned body rubbing against hers sending into overdrive. With closed eyes she pulled the pillow closer as her free hand wandered south.

Janna was breathing heavily, basking in Marco's presence—absence—as her body heated up. Her hand slid beneath the waistband of her shorts and her fingers snaked through her bush and into the clearing. The slightest touch elicited a moan that she couldn't keep from escaping her lips.

As soon as she had made contact, all her inhibitions evaporated as she melted into a puddle of pleasure, lust, sexual frustration boiling in her blood. Her moans grew louder as her motions hastened. She dipped one finger inside, and cried out his name. This was a new feeling, having Marco inside of her. But she desperately wanted _more_.

Her hips began thrusting in a steady movement, parallel to the sliding of her finger into her slit. One finger became two and moans became murmurs of "oh Marco" and "yes Marco".

And she could hear him replying. "Janna..." his voice strained. The sound of her name on his lips was enough to bring her right up against her climax, teetering just at the edge of maximal carnal pleasure. Just a small nudge and she would—

"Janna."

And just like that, the orgasm began and Janna cried out in ecstasy. Her legs trembled as she felt herself clamp down on her fingers—no, on Marco's member—and she shuddered violently into his warm body, her hips bucking forward. The sheets were soaked in her juices and her shaking slowly came to a stop as she came to.

The room, _Marco's_ room, was still. Janna Ordonia's heart was still beating, her mind still reeling. She was still alone. Everything was _still._

'Did I really just do that?'

Leaving now wasn't an option, she would have to clean, remove any trace of her presence. Return the keys she had used to enter the house, the ones she snagged from Marco's pocket years ago, maybe hide them in the room so no one would be suspicious of her.

Everything was still, and she was still in love.

Janna was very careful picking up after herself. She had washed the sheets and made the bed in less than two hours, and she hid the stolen house keys in the front left pocket of the third pair of black jeans in Marco's closet. Everything was set up the way it was before she walked in.

But Janna made a mistake, one made long before she started the process of cleaning her mess. She assumed Marco hadn't been back here since moving to Mewni.

She was wrong.

While she was cleaning, she had no idea that there was anyone else in the house. No idea that Marco was hiding in the guest bedroom. No idea that he had slept in that bed the night before during his monthly family visit. No idea he was in the house when she had done _that_ in his own bed.

And she had no idea he had listened to the whole thing.

Admittedly, Marco wasn't sure how to confront Janna about it. Maybe he wouldn't. But he had a feeling that their friendship was now over. After hearing her call his name from her room amid moans of pleasure, he wouldn't be able to face Janna ever again.

Their friendship had been strange from the start, but that didn't diminish the fact that they were close. He even thought she was pretty before they became acquainted. She still was pretty, in her own dangerous way. But his heart did not belong to her.

Yet hearing her say his name through the closed door gave him a rush of anticipation. This was something that he had never witnessed before, not even with Star. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to hear the same utterance from Star's lips.

He wouldn't confront Janna. No, he'd avoid her as long as possible. Now that he knew, he was certain being near her wouldn't help her move on. And it certainly wouldn't do good to be reminded of her desperate voice calling out to him every time he saw her.

But he knew exactly what he needed to do now.

Withdrawing his dimensional scissors from his pocket, he opened a portal to Mewni and braced his heart for what he was about to say.

The wedding took place two months later. Star looked stunning in the flowing ivory dress, and Marco's suit was regal and dashing. There were guests from across the universe and other dimensions, including many of their old friends.

Unsurprisingly, Tom was Marco's best man. Their bond had flourished greatly since Tom had finally accepted that he wasn't the one for Star.

In the end, Star couldn't decide on a maid of honor. But she was a queen now, dammit, she could make new rules!

She ended up with 4 maids of honor. Ponyhead, Kelly, Jackie, and Eclipsa were all chosen, though her fifth choice hadn't responded. In fact, she hadn't seen or heard from Janna in a few months now. She might have been worried if she wasn't already sure Janna Banana was capable of taking care of herself. Star was bummed, but Marco had assured her that Janna was congratulating them in her own way, even if she wasn't present.

"You may now kiss the bride."

It was like their first kiss in that photo booth, short, sweet, and promising more. To anyone in the audience, the two were madly in love. This fact was especially apparent to Janna, who stood at the very back, watching from afar. Her smile was genuine, if bittersweet. She saw the love in Marco's eyes as he gazed into Star's blue skies. It was finally official, and she could let go at last. 'He's not coming back from this.' And with that thought, her smile transformed to one of pure joy.

Marco was finally pulled out of his stare when Tom clamped his hand on Marco's shoulder, beaming. Marco grinned back. He was being rewarded for being honest with his feelings toward Star. His life was finally complete. And he had Janna, of all people, to thank. Even if she didn't know it, she had brought together the most powerful couple to have attended Echo Creek High.

Damn, secret Cupid was just that good. Secret even to herself.

As Marco looked out at the sea of cheering Mewmans and monsters, he caught a glimpse of a familiar beanie, causing his eyes to go wide. 'Did she really come?'

And when he looked closer, he saw that it was indeed Janna. And she had a very familiar mischievous smirk on her face. 'Oh no, what is she planni—'

"Chicken butt," she said aloud, snapping her fingers. And the world went dark.


End file.
